


Making It

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Double Penetration, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Split Roasting, idk guys it's just, it's a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: Tooru navigates his boyfriends' preferences, and sometimes lets his boyfriends know about it.





	1. Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Oikawa tops Kageyama, then Iwaizumi tops Kageyama, then both of them use toys on Kageyama, then double penetration (on kags)

It's the second time they're fucking (ever) when it happens. 

Tobio's chest is flat against the mattress, his hips up in the air, canted sharply.

This angle is new, but it's definitely one they'll be doing again in the future, Tooru thinks, face so hot he feels a little dazed, mouth slack as he watches the obscenely lewd curve of Tobio's spine, mesmerized by just how round Tobio's ass is. The flesh shakes generously with each thrust, and the sight makes Tooru's his hips move with urgency, fucking with hot, primal intent. 

What's even better than that, though, the thing that's got Tooru's blood running hot and wild, is the noise.

The first time (last week) Tobio had been quiet, shuddering nerves.

This time, his gasps are slowly becoming cries, broken noises that grow louder, more frantic, needy, and each one hits a very specific spot in Tooru's gut. Topping Hajime is still the ultimate power trip, but there is – something uniquely satisfying about hearing indisputable evidence that Tobio is feeling close to mindless, made this pretty, needy and wanting thing, all because of Tooru's cock. If – he could get Tobio to cry out his _name_ – the thought alone makes him groan and makes his already hard cock pulse.

"Ah – ah – " 

"Yeah," Tooru murmurs the encouragement, digging his cock in deeper. "Come on, Tobio."

"That – aaah –" Tobio sobs. 

Here it comes, Tooru bites down on his lip and starts thrusting where he knows Tobio likes it best, the place that's made him arch his back and gasp most desperately. _Come on,_ Tooru wants to hear him come, wants to hear how good Tobio feels when he does – 

" _S-stop_ , please – " 

Tooru blinks. Tooru's hips stutter. 

The words are broken and panicked. Disoriented by the sudden shift, dick still wet, hard enough that it slaps against his stomach when he pulls out, it takes Tooru a moment to actually remember Japanese. "What??"

But Tobio only looks over his shoulder, gasping, just as startled as Tooru. 

" _Tobio??_ "

Once he does finally find his voice again, Tobio takes it back, says he was enjoying it, but they're both too weirded out to continue as they were. They finish the night with the usual fare of mutual hand jobs, albeit slower, and vaguely bewildered. 

Tobio doesn't say anything else about it, so Tooru lets it be, until the next day, when they're on the train, sitting side by side.

"About last night." 

Tobio stiffens a little. 

"You said stop."

Tobio looks embarrassed, then nods shortly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Not everyone likes it," Tooru says, keeping his attention on his phone, like this conversation is a secondary thing. Not a big deal. "It's fine if you don't."

"I liked it."

Tooru looks up. Tobio's expression is some version of distressed, but, like most things going on in Tobio's head, Tooru can only guess at the cause.

Tooru decides to drop it for the time being. Sex can be weird and baggaged and difficult to talk about, even for the most eloquent of people, and Tobio is not that. Eloquent. If he could get away with it, Tobio would probably communicate exclusively through grunts, shrugs, and short, barking shouts for emphasis. Being in a _relationship_ with him, Tooru has discovered, involves a lot of guessing, a lot of careful observation, and a lot of creative problem solving.

"They stopped selling fruits on top Frappuccino?!" Tooru stares at his phone in horror, changing the topic as loudly as he can, both because he is upset, and because he wants Tobio to mellow out, to relax his hands from the nervous, fidgeting twitches in his lap. "There's still – " he checks the date to be sure. "There's still _five days_ left of fall!! How _dare_ – "

Tooru blinks. In a bold move, Tobio has taken Tooru's hand in his. He holds tight, while looking out the window.

"I liked it," he repeats, almost angrily.

Tooru looks down at their clasped hands, utterly derailed. 

He leans in close, to Tobio's ear, like he's about to whisper a secret. He presses a sharp, annoyed kiss in the space just behind it. "You're a pain." 

He can just make out Tobio's small smile in the reflection of the window.

~

Next time, it's Hajime between Tobio's legs, at Tooru's request. 

Tooru asks Hajime to make Tobio come with his fingers, while he watches. 

"Sound good?"

Hajime is immediately suspicious, with good reason. Tooru does not possess the patience or restraint to be into watching, and he has never asked for this before. Dictating, yes. Passive observer, no. But Tobio is obviously very into the idea, and is doing a poor job of hiding it, watching Hajime closely for his reaction before speaking up himself. Hajime knows better than to show any reluctance that could be misconstrued. 

".. Sounds good," Hajime says, eyes locked on Tooru – _don't think you're fooling anyone._

Tooru just grins sweetly, and sits back to watch Hajime do as asked.

Hajime and Tooru have been fucking regularly for a while now, but Tobio is still new to this, new to sex, and new to sex with Hajime in particular. He's already started growing more assertive with Tooru, but, for now, this is obviously an unthinkable thing when it comes to Hajime. He's eager, impatient, but folds to the slower pace Hajime sets without protest, melting into Hajime's patient, experienced handling. 

Tooru watches.

And then Tooru pouts.

Tooru was a virgin, once, and at that time Hajime did not handle him with the kind of care he's showing Tobio – low, seductive murmurs between kiss after kiss, slowly petting down Tobio's body, a gentle, easy touch. 

That is because Hajime was also a virgin. 

They grew experienced together, and in these moments Hajime was mostly awkward, rushed and fumbling, because it was the best either of them could do, so any jealousy Tooru might feel at the sight is not only stupid, but unfair. 

Open adoration and trust shudders through Tobio's body – Tobio's never really shown Tooru, because Tooru doesn't handle Tobio like this, doesn't build these moments between them.

It's not that he particularly wants to, either. Tooru has his _own_ things with Hajime and Tobio, he knows, and they're great and unique and whatever, blah. But he _is_ a very greedy brat! And as soon as he sees something he doesn't have he wants it! He wants everything, all of their attention, all versions of it, and feels a hot, pressing urge to shove his way between them, get both their eyes on him the way his sister's fat cat would climb up onto his desk when he was focusing too much on homework, sit directly on top of his journals and books and stare until it got Tooru's full attention. 

He's not surprised by this reaction, he and Hajime had both known it was going to be something he would struggle with when Tobio joined them. It's a petty, childish thing that's always been in him, and one he has experience taming down by now. 

It's _fine._

He simply pouts, arms crossed, watching. 

Hajime can tell, and is grinning with his eyes, watching Tooru as he rubs his thumb in a circle on Tobio's chest, his pebbling nipple, making Tobio shiver deliciously, then writhe as Hajime spreads his tongue, wet and hot, over the thin, delicate flesh of the nipple in front of mouth.

Tobio whines, pinching his mouth and eyes shut tightly, squirming like he's not sure what to do with himself while Hajime continues to gently stroke and tease the pretty pink skin with the tips of his fingers.

 _Iwa-chan is cruel_ , Tooru whines silently.

Hajime refocuses on the task at hand, and is slow to pull off Tobio's shorts, running his tongue greedily along each bit of skin that he exposes, dipping into the line of Tobio's thigh and making him shiver again, his back arch of the bed slightly, then arch higher, sharper, with a surprised inhale, when he makes it to Tobio's cock. 

Hajime keeps his attention there, with one hand and his mouth, working the shaft and tip, and Tobio is openly gasping now, moaning quietly and rocking his hips up in shallow thrusts he's obviously trying to suppress. 

"You can touch him," Tooru says.

Tobio blinks dazed eyes over at Tooru. His hands are up near the pillow, clenched in fists. 

"He likes it," Tooru reminds him. 

Tobio considers that, licking his lips before slowly, carefully, moving his hands down to Hajime's head, resting his hands in Hajime's fantastically prickly hair. It doesn't take long for Tobio to have a grip on it, because it's a perfect, satisfying length for just that. The texture and thickness makes running your fingers through it addictive, let alone how Hajime sighs or huffs or moans when its given a sharp tug.

" _Oh_ ," Tobio gasps, sounding a little lost, and Tooru knows Hajime has finished lubing up his fingers and has started pressing them inside. 

This is what Tooru is watching for. He crosses his legs, ignoring his own stiffen erection poking up inconveniently as he leans in closer. Tobio's movements grow tighter, shakier, closer to climax. His eyes open wide, sightless, his stomach tensing, his hips moving in jerky, uncontrolled thrusts. 

"Iwaizumi-sahh – ah – please, please – " Well. It's nicer than what was coming out of his mouth before, and Tooru feels jealousy rising in an imminent tantrum, _Iwaizumi-san_ can make Tobio enjoy it, but – " _Ssstop_ , no – please – "

Hajime grips Tobio's thigh tight, pulling out his fingers. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Tobio catches his breath through panicked heaves of his chest, then throws his arm over his eyes in defeat as he realized what happened. 

"Tobio..?"

"I don't know!" he grits out in a shout, clearly frustrated. 

~

Of course Tooru has seen characters say that sort of thing in porn, begging for the person attempting to penetrate them to _stoop~ oh noo~_ and he has gotten off to that before, but – it's just not as _good_ , even in a fiction, to praise and gratitude. 

In real life it's unsettling beyond belief, and maybe it's just because he cut his teeth on Hajime, and how hard won every single cry of ecstasy was, but nothing will ever compare to when his partners feel so damn good all they can do is sob exactly that out.

Tooru spends another few weeks mulling all this over. It's not the sort of thing he can ask for advice about, even if he thought anyone he knew would have anything useful to say. 

If he was sure Tobio wasn't into it, then that would be that, at least for now, but he's fairly sure he's just – getting overwhelmed, or something. He doesn't seem to want them to stop, and he's sad when they do. Tooru is sure it's just the pleasure hitting too fast, too sharp, and Tobio dissolves into incoherent cries for mercy.

He does make a few attempts to confirm this with Tobio, but that is, as expected, fairly useless. Off the court Tobio still gets awkward and clams up if a breeze hits him the wrong way. But Tooru _knows_ Tobio is comfortable and happy between Tooru and Hajime after having sex, or in the mornings, or when they go out to eat, but he never really shares it, let alone his more intimate and embarrassing sexual preferences.

Eventually, after enough searches online, he does come across a potential solution.

"This time," Tooru says, as Tobio sits across from him on the bed. "You can say no as much as you want."

All doubt is out the window the moment Tobio hears that, his eyes growing so bright they nearly hurt to look at. 

"Really?" Tobio asks, voice going deep in his seriousness.

Tooru explains safewords. 

Tobio is nodding near constantly through the entire thing, moving up to his knees in excitement, all but licking his lips.

"Sound good?" Tooru asks, laughing at Tobio's obvious eagerness. 

"Now?"

"Mmm, we're supposed to wait for Iwa-chan," Tooru says, combing his fingers through Tobio's hair, watching how the strands part with no resistance. Tobio's hair is incredibly fine and soft, like a child's. Very rarely becoming a mess, but nearly impossible to style. Tobio is lucky it falls naturally into a somewhat flattering style. But then again, when isn't Tobio lucky.

Even now, Tobio deflates slightly, disappointed, so Tooru sighs, rolling Tobio onto his back to give him what he wants. 

~

One day, Hajime is fucking Tobio, and Tooru is watching the slick slide of Tobio's pink hole, and gets the urge to slip his finger in, alongside Hajime's cock. 

It's not the weirdest thing he's ever done, but it's like seeing someone wake up from a deep sleep in a shock. Tobio's eyes go wide and his body arches violently and he comes, hard, spraying up half way up his chest, gasping, then a second wave hits.

"Whoa," Hajime gasps. 

Tooru stares, mouth slack.

Tobio wants two dicks in him.

He knows it, immediately, but also knows this is something Tobio hasn't figured out himself yet, and would likely deny.

He frames it as his own fantasy, because Tobio will be less defensive about that, and finds a surprising naysayer in Hajime.

"Is it even physically possible?" he asks, cringing.

Tooru opens his mouth.

"Outside of porn."

"What, do you think porn takes place in some alternate reality??"

"It might as well!"

"We can try," Tobio says, hesitantly. 

Tooru decides the best way to test the waters for this is with dildos, first. 

Tooru has four dildos – they're his, he bought them, one before he even confessed to Hajime and the other three before he even imagined he'd be using them on Tobio – two of them are significantly smaller than Tooru and Hajime, and he places them both in Tobio's open palms, watches him test the weight of them carefully, considering. 

There doesn't seem to be much excitement in Tobio about this, even latent, which is a disappointment and enough to make Tooru doubt his conclusion – but only for a moment. 

Tooru has amazing instincts, and they've become particularly sharpened when it comes to Tobio, thank you very much. Tobio wants two cocks in him. And Hajime will be surprised at how much he likes it when the time comes. Tooru is sure of this.

He uses plenty of lube, and slicks up the smaller of the two toys, and his fingers, circling Tobio's already stretched entrance, then pushing the shaft inside, where it's swallowed up by the surprisingly tense muscle. 

Tobio is squirming in little, unsure twitches – he's taken this size and far bigger in the past, so Tooru is sure this is only nerves. 

"Relax, Tobio," Tooru croons, but this doesn't work. 

"No, I – I don't – stop – "

That's a little different from his usual protests. Tooru frowns.

"Color?"

A pause. In what appears to be sheer force of will, Tobio stops squirming. "Green."

Tooru exchanges a glance with Hajime. Hajime shrugs a little. 

The fact that he's used this very dildo to bring Tobio to orgasm in the past is enough reassurance to keep going, a little more cautiously. He uses the toy already inside, fucking slow, shallow, churning it around Tobio's insides, trying to stretch him out as best he can. The tension in Tobio's body finally seems to have relaxed at least a little, and Hajime rubs the small ofhis back as Tooru gets the second dildo, adding enough lube that it's one long, obscene line, dripping from the bottle to the toy, Tooru's fingers, to the towel below. 

Tobio gives a ragged, surprised gasp when Tooru presses it alongside the first, pushing in, slow and gentle.

Hajime's hand is at Tobio's cock now, lube having slid just about everywhere, on his thighs and cock, glistening as Hajime strokes up and down. With no signs of protest, Tooru continues to push the thicker dildo in, watching Tobio's hole grow wider, stretching to accommodate it, feeling his mouth go slack at the sight.

"Wow," he says, once it's all the way in, watching Tobio's hole clamp around both toys tightly. "Alright?"

"Uhm – it's – " It's a tight, shaking noise Tobio was obviously doing his best to hold in, and wit this crack in his composure, the dam has burst. "It's - " Tobio sobs, back tensing up into an arch, hips hovering up off the bed, body tense as wire pulled tight, like he's trying to lift up and away from the feeling.

"Color?"

"R-red, red, _red_ \- " 

Tooru processes that slowly, but Hajime is moving on instinct, grabbing the toys clacking around inside him, digging it out with quick, efficient twists that make Tobio sob even louder, begging.

"Please, fuck, stop – "

"It's gone," Hajime says. "Okay? You're alright. It's gone. They're both gone."

Tobio still cries, teeth grit tightly, and spends the night pressed between the two of them, and Tooru spends most of the night frowning, annoyed at himself, and his dildos, and the disgusting towel and the lube, trying to figure out what, exactly, went wrong.

~

He thinks Tobio is probably the most cock-obsessed, which is saying something, because Hajime is certainly cock-crazy. But it's a kind of calm, nirvana-like peace that settles over Tobio when he gets a cock down his throat. He'll rub his face against Hajime's still clothed crotch, moaning like a shameless fucking animal, he'll beg for the chance to lick up Tooru's ridged shaft. Limp or hard, Tobio is fixated. 

Tooru is thinking of this, among other very satisfying thoughts, as he fiddles with a vibrator, running it up and down his cock, then back. 

He remembers once, in a shower, simply laying his flaccid dick across Tobio's face and watching Tobio jerk himself off, almost able to see the hearts in his blissed out eyes as he did. God. Talk about a power trip. When Tooru finally allowed Tobio to take him into his mouth, Tobio had come almost immediately, mouth still working around Tooru's cock like he couldn't bear to stop, even for a second. Slumped and exhausted, he kept going, finishing the blow job with gluttonous determination.

In no way could the hard, vibrating plastic be mistaken for an actual cock. 

The color, the movement, the shape. Most of all the feel. The hard plastic surface. Warmed only by touch, hardly pretending to be flesh.

Tooru enjoys all of these things – the cruel, unrepentant way it forces his body to spread. Tooru can twist, push, fight against it, flex around it, and it won't give at all, not a millimeter. Tooru has no choice but to take it, and whatever shape it forces his hole into. 

He moans deep in his throat, working his hips down on to the thing, properly braced against the headboard and not giving an inch. He imagines Hajime. Thinks about Hajime's neck, his shoulders, the intense grip of his hands. Remembers the last time Hajime fucked him while he was angry, trying to hide it, but it was there in the way he thrust _in_ brutally, and Tooru comes.

He slowly relaxes into the mattress, and wonders if they sell soft vibrators. 

They do. 

Rolling onto his stomach, flexing around the toy still inside himself, Tooru works his hips lazily against the mattress, riding out the last of his orgasm, dragging it out as long as he can. He pulls out his phone. 

He searches through a selection, forcing himself to focus on the designs he personally finds gaudy and cartoonish. Lifelike, flesh colored, fake veins cutting along the outsides. Fake, fat balls at the base, a fake fat head on top, complete with a fake hole buried snugly at the tip. In real life the whole effect is mouthwatering, but maybe it's some kind of uncanny valley situation – Tooru is almost repulsed. Still, he trusts his gut and buys two Ultra Soft, Realistic Vibrating Dildos claiming to be ideal for beginners because of the flexibility and smallish size. (And three butt plug with heart shaped bases and shamelessly flirtatious taunts written on them _Spank me, Do me now, Brat_ , because he knows it if Hajime sees one of them in Tooru's ass Hajime's face will go extremely red, and then fuck Tooru extremely hard.)

They're floppy and heavy in his hands, wobbling around almost hypnotically. Before he realizes it, he's grinning stupidly, and first chance he gets he's using it to get Iwaizumi's attention, poking his cheek.

"Knock that shit off," he says, grabbing it from Tooru and hurling it across the room, where hits the wall with a comical _slap_ , then falls to the ground.

Part of Tooru is concerned that Tobio, the cock connoisseur, will reject these fakes the same way Tooru did, but the moment Tooru brings them out that night, Tobio's eyes go all round and fascinated.

"I didn't know they came like this," he says to himself as he handles one of them, rubbing his thumb along the ridge of the head in a familiar move that makes Tooru's cock twitch in jealous memory. 

"I wanted to try it again," Tooru says. He had expected this to be the hardest part, but Tobio is already nodding, eagerly.

"Okay."

The plastics slid inside easier. This softer material bends a bit more, needs both more lube, and more force, to get inside, but Tooru can immediately see an improvement in how Tobio is reacting. He moans, low and eager and steady as his hole swallows up the first toy, giving greedy, excited jerks of his hips, actually gasping a little once the balls go flush against his skin.

"Like that?" Tooru asks.

Tobio is rutting off on the mattress beneath him, and nods quickly. "The second one?"

"Alright," Tooru says, feeling excited both because he's sure it's going to work, he's going to get to see two dicks inside Tobio, and, the imminent satisfaction of being proven right, which is nearly at a level of sexual thrill, at times.

They thankfully got an another bottle of lube during their last trip out, because Tooru empties the current one on the toy in his hand, making just as big of a mess as before. The tip is just so soft, Tooru is forced to use his finger, pushing it along side the first toy, stretching Tobio out in an obscene, lewd way, something that surely would've had him levitating off the bed in pain last time, but this time he's so into it he only moans, spreading his legs wider in encouragement. 

Putting his palm flat against the base of the thing, Tooru pushes in.

"Good?"

"Good, good, good," Tobio nods, seeming completely blissed out. 

"S'all in," Tooru says a moment later, using a towel, wiping some of the extra lube off his hands.

"Jesus," Hajime rumbles at the view. It is a nice one. So nice Tooru finds himself wishing he had a third toy to shove in, push Tobio to his limits when he's this sort of eager, pleasant head space. 

"Tobio?"

He moans quietly.

"Color?"

"Green," he murmurs. 

"Would you like our cocks in there? Inside you?" Tooru asks. He knows the answer, Tobio has started rolling his hips, slowly at first, then faster, greedier, grinding his own cock into the mattress and moaning. "Both of them?"

"Yeah, yes – "

"We'll be bigger than those toys, Tobio," Hajime says. His voice is very serious, so Tooru thinks this a warning, cautioning him against it – until he sees Hajime gripping his own cock, the heat in his eyes, locked onto the movement of Tobio's hips. 

"Yeah," Tobio nods, gripping the sheet.

"We're going to ruin that little hole of yours," Hajime says, rubbing the wet, pink flesh, pulled tight around the toys inside him, and Tooru has to grip his own dick to keep it together, the low rumble of his voice is so suggestive. 

"Okay," Tobio agrees in a shaky little voice. 

It's like nothing Tooru has ever done before.

Well – they tried fisting once, and he thinks it's a little bit like that, at least in terms of the very, very serious atmosphere that settles as soon as they get past the point of no return, the careful preparation, the slow, cautious movements. Tooru takes out one toy, sliding in to take its place alongside the other still wedged in there. 

"That okay?" Hajime asks, which is good, because the sensation is so tight and hot Tooru's not quite sure he can see straight yet. 

"Green," Tobio moans, long and wobbly. 

"Okay," Hajime laughs a little. They adjust before carrying on, getting Tobio upright in Tooru's lap, so they're lying chest to chest, Tobio's hips canted back and up for Hajime to join them. 

Hajime licks his lips as he considers the scene, Tooru spreading Tobio's cheeks for him, grinning wickedly.

Hajime grips the toy, twisting it loose, and Tobio's breath hitches at the sensation, squeezing his thighs around Tooru's waist as Hajime thicker, bigger cock forces its way in.

"It's – bigger," Tobio moans.

"I told you we would be," Hajime murmurs, turning Tobio's head to the side and kissing him, a reprimanding sort of thing that seems to calm Tobio down, the tight pinch of Tobio's hole relaxing just slightly. "Feels so good, Tobio. Could just sit here inside you and get off."

Fuck. It's not often Hajime does dirty talk, but Tooru always loves it. When his voice goes deep like that, literally a grocery list could sound obscene, and it's true. With how tight this is, knowing that the pressure against his cock is Hajime and Tobio, it's fucking mind-blowing in and of itself.

"Is that what you want?" Hajime asks. His running his hands down Tobio's middle, to his weeping, neglected cock. "You want to just feel us inside you?"

Tobio, to his surprise, shakes his head no.

"Move," he says. 

Hajime meets Tooru's surprised gaze. Tooru's really not sure how to do that, just now. It feels like anything approaching traditional sex will rip and tear important, sensitive things.

"Just – just rock," Hajime says, gripping the back of Tooru's arm, trying to steady himself as he starts gently rocking, pushing more with his thighs than hips. 

Tobio shivers wildly at the movement, digging his nails into Tooru's shoulders, and it stings but it's the least Tooru can endure, considering. Tooru starts moving in the same, easy, gentle rhythm as Hajime, bouncing Tobio between them. It's clumsy and slow but it's hands down some of the best fucking sex Tooru's ever experienced, just hedging on painful.

He makes the mistake of lifting Tobio's face from his shoulder, seeing the bright, red hot blush on his face, his half lidded, dazed eyes, his slack mouth.

"God," Tooru says, and can't control his hips sudden, eager thrust up.

" _Oh_ ," Tobio moans, clenching down, and suddenly Hajime is hissing out a curse, shivering all over, gripping Tobio's hips tight as he forces himself not to thrust as he comes, his dick quaking violently beside Tooru's, filling what little room they have left inside Tobio with his come.

It's such an erotic feeling Tooru can only blink, dazed.

"I gotta- fuck, it's too tight, it's too much – " Hajime is saying, sounding almost panicked. Tooru gathers Tobio as close to himself as he can, tipping backward, making it easier for Hajime to slip out, groaning as he does.

The motion has Tobio sobbing into Tooru's throat, clinging with both arms and legs. With Hajime gone, Tobio's hole is wet, loose, hopelessly used. Tooru's never felt him like this, and everything in him that's been holding back is letting him know, eagerly, impatiently, that _now is the time_ , now is the time to fuck this ready hole.

"Should I pull out?"

"More," Tobio begs, through his teeth.

Tooru freezes, arousal moving up his spine like something electric. 

"More?" Tooru asks. 

"Puh – please, yeah, more – Oikawa-san, please – "

He's never heard Tobio beg like this. Ask for more. Shaking with his eagerness, Tooru rolls them until Tobio is on his back. He carefully adjusts Tobio's hips up, then braces himself. 

"If Tobio wants more," Tooru says, and thrusts in where there's almost no resistance, _hard_. "Like that?"

Tobio nods, and keeps nodding, body jerking in time with Tooru's brutal, deep thrusts. The blush on his face, the want – it's so, so much better – than the overwhelmed tears – the begging to stop. 

Tooru can't believe it, planting his hands on either side of Tobio's head and watching his expressions carefully. He's going to be jerking off to this later, he knows. The rest of his life, maybe. Tobio's mouth falling open and begging Tooru for _more_.

"Do you like it?"

"You – you're in me," Tobio wails. "You're – so deep – in me – "

"It's good?" Tooru asks. "You like it?"

" _Yes,_ " 

"Keep – keep saying that," Tooru says, moving his hips faster.

"M-more," Tobio says, nodding and rocking his hips in time. "More, green – yes – _Oikawa-san!_ "

Tobio comes and the sight of it immediately sets Tooru off, thrusting fast and frantic and mindless. 

Both of them are so spent it ends up falling on to Hajime to do clean up, Tooru collapsing on top of Tobio and not really aware of anthing else until Hajime reaches between them with a warm, wet rag.

"Jeez," Hajime says, bending down look at the mess they made of Tobio's hole. "Hope you're proud of yourself, Tooru."

Tooru grins into the top of Tobio's head. He really, really is.


	2. Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Oikawa and Kageyama using toys on themselves for Iwaizumi, then Kageyama tops Iwaizumi for the first time

Tooru loves Hajime's fetishes. 

They're adorable. They're always so fucking weird, and he gets so annoyed about even having them, like he wants to be the rational one but just can't help it. 

The first porn video he ever saw, apparently, starred two newscasters.

"Were they naked?" Tobio asks.

"No," Hajime says. They're sitting in a hotel room, it's almost three in the afternoon but they're still in bed, eating room service with their fingers, naked. They finished all their business in this area two days ago, so they have nothing on the agenda today except the exact sort of nonsense they're currently up to. "They were dressed – like newscasters. Suits. But they were – being fucked."

"What position?" Tooru asks, carefully keeping his head ducked, eyes glued on the meal, because there is a smile curling up his cheek that will shut Hajime up the second he sees it.

"They were just – sitting behind a desk, like normal."

"How could you tell – "

"They were bobbing," Hajime says. "Up and down. And when it got faster they had a harder time – talking."

"Iwa-chan has a _bobbing_ fetish?" Tooru asks, unable to hold it back now, grinning. Fucking adorable.

"Not – no," Hajime growls, he's already got one leg pulled up near his chest, he puts his arm on top of it, blocking himself from view just slightly. "It was – them trying to talk normally. Act professional. While they were getting fucked."

"Right," Tooru says, thinking this over, grinning. "But you don't _hate_ the bobbing?"

"Of course not," Hajime says.

"Is this why you like it when we're riding you?" Tobio asks around a mouthful of burger.

"Ooh!" Tooru says, pointing at Tobio to second the question, impressed.

"There's a lot of things to like about that!!" Iwaizumi says defensively, and Tobio is obviously totally right.

On the flight home, Hajime falls asleep with his head on Tooru's shoulder, and Tooru searches, idly, for sex saddles. When he finds an option that could be interesting, he pokes Tobio's cheek, and shows him his screen.

"They don't move up and down," Tobio says.

"We're not going to find something that can do that under fifty thousand yen – "

Tobio silently lift his own phone. _Weightless Sex Stool_. 

"Huh."

They're cheap, sturdy, and powered by the person sitting on top of it. He orders a pair. They're so innocent looking, too, at one point Tobio forgets to hide them away under the kotatsu and Hajime walks right by them in the living room without a second look.

The seat of the stool is comprised of two thick elastic straps, and they're clearly not enough to hold someone's full weight without dipping, which is exactly the point. 

Bouncing up and down on top of the bands will be an easy thing, so it's the device that's made go underneath that's more obviously perverted: a round, pillow type object. A miniature ottoman, except for the slot on top where a dildo goes, pointing up into the air, shamelessly. The sight of it under the stool, knowing how the elastic bands will do very little to prevent Tooru from sinking onto it, is so – _unsubtle_ and obscene. Tobio appears to feel the same, his cheeks warming at the sight. 

Tooru dresses nicely: a nice button up shirt, a fitted jacket, his glasses. He teased at the time, but he really did understand what Hajime had been saying, about the loss of control. They're supposed to be making their best attempt to remain composed. When Tobio pulls on his usual t-shirts and shorts, Tooru turns him around, and pushes him back into the bedroom, and gets him into a turtleneck sweater. 

Tobio is quite shit at role play, and originally Tooru had been sure he was going to need some sort of motivation to keep this up, but the reality was more like a competition, and there's nothing that gets Tobio going better than that.

Normally he doesn't mind Tobio's tendency to let others speak, but it would hardly be fair for Tooru to carry the entire conversation tonight.

"When I say something, you say something," Tooru says. "Back and forth. We take turns."

Tobio nods, solemnly, agreeing to the terms of their competition. They position the stools so they're hidden by the kotatsu table in the living room, and wait for Hajime to come home for the day. 

"You two look nice," Hajime says when he does, sounding happily surprised. 

"We went out for lunch," Tooru says.

"Where?" Hajime asks from the kitchen. "If you went to Sukiya's without me I'm gonna get pissed."

"No," Tobio says, watching Tooru straddle the stool, licking his lip, copying his movement. "To Ryugin."

Hajime grunts – no fight there, as he finds the place overpriced and bland. 

Tooru reaches down to the plastic dick beneath him, holding it steady as he slowly slides down. 

And keeps sliding.

The shortness of the stool has taken him off guard each time he's tried it out, and it forces him to spread his legs wide. Tooru is surprised at how erotic it feels, the twinge that travels up to his stomach at that first extreme stretch of his legs, how little leverage he has, how he sinks so deeply onto the toy, the generous prepping leaving him defenseless against it, and Tooru can't help the shudder up his spine, tipping his head back a bit, giving a short, hitching breath.

It's not much of a noise, but apparently it's a distinctive one. It gets Hajime's attention immediately, poking his head around the corner, spoon still in his mouth as he blinks at Tooru, then sliding his gaze to Tobio in question.

Tobio is silent, mouth pinched shut, shivering as he grips the steel bar of the stool, out of Hajime's eyeline. 

"What?" is all he gets out.

"I heard one of your Karasuno teammates is going to start working as an assistant coach for the Sunbirds, Tobio-chan," Tooru says. He leans his weight forward on to the table, against his elbows, doing his best to keep his face composed as he rolls his hips, adjusting to the length inside him slowly.

"Not assistant coach," Tobio says, and his expression pinches up as he shakes his head. "Sawamaru-san is going to be a stuh –" Tobio swallows, and Hajime is tilting his head to the side, slowly, watching. "Strength and fitness trainer."

"Really? Pity," Tooru says. He should wait to start moving, but his body already knows this dance, and it's eager to test out this new springy element, the effortless up and down he can already tell it will bring. 

He's only distantly aware of Hajime coming properly into the room, sitting down on the sofa across from them, watching. 

"He seemed – ah," Tooru turns the moan into a shaky cough, spreading his fingers on the table in front of him. "He seemed like he'd be good. At that. At coaching."

The problem is there's no leverage. Any attempt to get some just makes him bounce more, faster or harder, he can't flex against the springy as hell elastic bands to slow down, he can't use his knees because they're spread as wide as he can manage. He really feels like he's at the mercy of this fucking stool, and it's making him lose his composure faster than he was planning.

"Kar – _ah_ , fuh, fuck – suno didn't have a coach for years," Tobio says, sounding just as bad. "Didn't – win any games but, Sawamaru-san keh – " Tobio shivers, closing his eyes, whining just a bit. "Kept – the team in – shape."

"In shape enough for nationals?"

"Yes," Tobio says, tight and small. 

"S'impressive," Tooru pinches out. 

"Yes," Tobio says again. "It's – I'm – "

"Don't you dare, Tobio-chan," Tooru warns, recognizing that particularly brittle and shaky voice. They've only just started, but part of him does find it arousing, the idea that this feels so good, it cut through Tobio's near god-like stamina. 

Tobio whines, eyes closed tight, shoulders hitched up. Two more bounces, and Tobio's dick goes off, he comes with a wail and two shallow sprays, onto his clean black turtleneck, and the sight is so lewd it makes Tooru's mind go utterly, completely blank, feeling like he's about to follow – 

"Tooru," Hajime says.

Tooru looks up at Hajime, who is still on the couch, but has his dick out, fully erect and fat in his palm, working it slowly.

"What were you saying the other day?" Hajime says. "About that band? AKB48?"

Tooru's mouth drops. "That's not fair – "

"Alright," Hajime smirks, expression mean and amused because he knows Tooru, and knows he's already won. 

Tooru huffs. "I was say – _saaying_ – " shit, he slaps his hand against the table again, but that's a mistake because instead of controlling the motion of the stool, it's made it rougher, made him bounce just slightly higher and down slightly harder. "I was saying – Aimi was a stunt and she was never an official member of the band."

"Right."

"And I know – oh – oh – " Tooru's head tips back, the stool has settled into a perfect, perfect rhythm, but he grits his teeth, forcing himself to fight through it because _he is right_ and _he knows it_ , and it was fucking mean of Hajime to bring up a stupid fight they had just now because he _knows_ there's nothing that gets Tooru going like wanting to win an arguemtn. "I know that's true because – I looked it up! I looked it up after we – foought and – if you look it up you'll – see – "

"I did," Hajime says.

"So you know!" Tooru says, then bites his lip hard, riding the momentum up, slamming down harder, harder, _god_ – 

"I know I'm right," Hajime says, calmly. "She's still listed as a member."

"No – "

"Yes, she's on the roster."

"Fuck you!" Tooru sobs out, unable to keep it up, unable to keep his thoughts organized outside of how incredibly good it feels to have this thickness inside him, and how delicious this motion is, and how _fucking annoying_ Hajime is. 

He's so lost in the feeling he doesn't notice Hajime getting up, walking around the table until he's there at Tooru's side, gripping Tooru's hair, tilting his head back with one hand as he keeps working his dick with the other. 

"Take off your glasses," he says.

"Fuck you," Tooru says again, because he knows what Hajime is about to do, and he knows it's going to make him come, immediately, so hard that he probably won't even be annoyed anymore.

Hajime moans quietly when he comes, painting Tooru's face in repeated, thick spurts. The feeling pushes Tooru over, like he knew it would, a tense wire pulled just short of its snapping point, then yanked brutally apart, making Tooru take desperate, shuddering inhales in the aftermath.

He's still a little out of it, pulling off his now filthy classes, when Hajime's hand presses against his neck, encouraging his face upward.

"Thanks," Hajime says, giving Tooru a brief kiss on a bit of cheek he didn't get dirty. 

"Tobio found them," Tooru says, still feeling a little floaty.

"He definitely seemed to like it," Hajime says, smirking over at Tobio, who is pulling the dildo out of his ass and flinching.

"Too much," he says, sounding sincerely disgruntled about it. 

"Yeah, you lost way faster than I thought you would," Tooru says, and grins at the incensed expression Tobio sends his way. "I really hope you'll be able to put up _a little_ more fight next time."

"Not – not now," Hajime says, when Tobio starts to push the still slicked up dildo up his ass again for an immediate rematch.

Tobio pouts – but relents as soon as Hajime bends down, cupping the side of his face to give him a disarming, wet kiss of gratitude. 

"Thanks."

Tobio nods, blushing.

~

Today is a Fucking Hajime day. 

Tooru usually knows as soon as he wakes up when it's a Fucking Hajime day, but sometimes it hits a little later – seeing Hajime stand at the kitchen counter, his legs and ass looking especially plump and round in snug fitting jeans, or when Hajime leans up, just slightly, to press a goodbye kiss against Tooru's cheek. 

It's typically a day long event, because Hajime doesn't like having it sprung on him – and it doesn't matter how many times it happens, each time he's taken completely off guard by the fact that Tooru wants to fuck his hole loose and wet, no matter how much Tooru tells him how tight and nice and warm it is to be inside him, how good Hajime looks while it's happening – Hajime always forgets, and always gets defensive and flustered when Tooru reminds him. 

So Tooru _eases him_ into it throughout the day, subtle and careful. Putting a hand on the small of his back and using his old captain voice to tell him how much he's looking forward to seeing him again at the end of the day. Turning into Hajime's goodbye peck, cupping his face, making it a longer, lingering, proper kiss.

It's easier when they have a full day off together, letting it build, steady and easy, until it's time, and all it takes is a firm, gentle push to get Hajime onto his back, primed and ready to open up for his captain, willing and wanting. 

He hasn't fucked Hajime in front of Tobio, yet. 

He's not sure what Hajime's reaction to the suggestion will be. It takes a lot for him to let his guard down in front of Tooru, so he imagines it will be harder in front of their younger, less experienced kohai, wanting to maintain appearances. 

But the three of them have been together for a while now, and the craving has hit in a very real way, to the point that seeing Hajime stand up on his tip toes, reaching up to grab something from the upper shelf, showing off his narrow, trim middle, nearly has Tooru mauling him then and there.

"Iwa-chan~" Tooru singsongs softly, coming up behind him, resting his hands on Hajime's waist, slowly siding inward. 

Hajime stiffens. As expected, his gaze immediately travels to Tobio, just beside him. 

Tobio won't know what this particular show of intimacy means, of course, and doesn't seem to think twice about it when Tooru leans in and starts biting softly at Hajime's ear. That's a blatant move, the sort of thing Tooru only ever does when he's interested in to topping. He's bracing for Hajime to elbow him away with a muttered, embarrassed _not now_.

Instead, Hajime allows Tooru access to his ear a second longer, then turns and gives Tooru a sharp, nipping sort of kiss on the cheek, before refocusing on dinner. 

Tooru inhales in surprise, so happy about this he tightens his grip around Hajime's middle, lifting him just slightly off the floor in an energetic hug, and Hajime endures it, limp in his arms like an old, lazy cat, finally giving Tooru that elbow to the gut when he sets him back down.

"Calm down, dumbass," he mutters. 

Tobio remains oblivious, which is particularly adorable for some reason. Tooru turns his excitement to him instead, resting his chin on Tobio's shoulder, messing with his hair, asking what he's doing, how his day went, and dropping more and more of his weight on him until Tobio is struggling to bear it, leaning forward to brace on the counter, shouting at him to knock it off and actually help, so Tooru starts setting the table.

The thing is, Tooru has been competing with Hajime as long as he can remember – which is to say, not just as long as he remembers Hajime himself, but as long as he's had conscious memory, Hajime has been there, and Tooru has been racing furiously against him. 

His most satisfying moments in life nearly all feature Hajime's face, either working side by side, or when he's finally beaten him in some way.

He's thinking about this very unique sense of satisfaction and all the many, sticky, quivering ways he's achieved it in the past, chin in his hand, grinning as Hajime talks about something at work. It's a mundane and ordinary thing, not even Hajime seems all that interested in the topic.

Tooru blinks as he catches Tobio's expression. He's listening avidly, as though some bland office politics in a traditional work setting is something Tobio has any familiarity with, and is absolutely fascinating. The moments when Tobio's hero worship of Hajime rises to the surface can be unpredictable, and hilariously adorable. And, today, gives Tooru an excellent idea.

He has to wait until he's finished with the dishes and Tobio has left for his regular afternoon run before sitting down beside Hajime on the futon. 

"You're really okay with Tobio watching me fuck you?" he asks.

Hajime stiffens, like he's about to lash out before reminding himself that it's a fair question. "Yeah." 

"What if," Tooru says, and knows the excitement shows in his voice. "Tobio fucked you?"

Hajime leans back, blinking twice. "Seriously?"

"What? He's fucked me," Tooru says.

"Just – " Hajime is starting to blush, looking away. "Why are you worked up about it?"

"He's good," Tooru tells him. "He'll make you come. I want to see Tobio-chan make his senpai come, Iwa-chan~"

"You're disgusting."

"So? Yes? No?"

"Well," Hajime mutters, sinking in on himself in a way that Tooru knows means he likes it, more than he thinks he should. His voice is a low, embarrassed rumble. "It's gonna happen eventually." 

Tooru's got his arms around Hajime's waist immediately, crooning in his hear, "It's gonna be good~" 

"Knock it off," Hajime says, elbowing him away again. 

Tooru is all grins though, impatient for Tobio to make it back. He figures he'll be polite and let Hajime give Tobio the good news, but Tobio walks through the door, pulling off his headphones and toeing off his shoes, and all Hajime says is the usual _welcome back_ grunt, and Tobio gives his _thanks_ grunt, then heads to the bathroom to shower.

Honestly, Tooru has to do everything.

"Guess what your Iwaizumi-senpai just said?" Tooru asks, when Tobio steps out of the bathroom, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

Tobio looks at between Tooru and Hajime, sitting on the futon beside him and stiffening a little, sensing the tension. "What?"

"He says he wants you to fuck him." 

Hajime glares at Tooru, and Tooru just grins back, not regretting the phrasing at all because Tobio is staring with Tobio-brand happiness: blank eyed shock.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hajime says.

"Tonight?" Tobio asks, still in disbelief, looking back toward the bedroom where this will presumably take place. "Right - right now?" 

"It's not even six yet," Iwaizumi says, obviously flustered.

"It's not like there's anything good on," Tooru says, turning off the television.

"Iwaizumi?" Tobio asks, like he still doesn't quite dare to hope.

"... Fine."

It is one of Tooru's favorite things to prepare Hajime, and last time Tobio fucked Tooru himself, he had not done the best job at it, so Tooru takes the lube from his hand and points to the end of the bed where he will _watch and learn_. 

Tobio is uncharacteristically and enthusiastically docile, doing as Tooru says without a word of complaint, watching with hot, riveted eyes as Tooru helps Hajime undress, a little more gently than he typically does. He positions Hajime as he likes, on his stomach, pillow beneath his hips. Tobio's gaze travels the length of him, the sight he makes, greedily. 

"You have to be very careful preparing Iwa-chan, Tobio," Tooru says, extra-generous with the lube. "You have to pay attention because he's not like me, he's not going to tell you if you're doing a bad job – "

"You're doing a _shitty job_ ," Hajime snarls over his shoulder. "Enough with the commentary?!" 

"Fine," Tooru pouts, and gets back to business, running his fingers in a gentle circle around Hajime's opening before pushing inside, and that welcoming squeeze, that heat, brings back that familiar, selfish pouting child. Why is he sharing Hajime again? He could have this all to himself... He slips in two additional fingers at once, and both Hajime and Tobio moan at once. Well. That was certainly nice. 

Tooru grins, and shifts a bit to the side, giving Tobio a better view of Hajime squirming while Tooru plays with his ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his cheek, spreading it wide so Hajime's entrance slicked up and pink, growing puffy from Tooru's attentions is in plain view. He's having so much fun with this, being able to make Hajime choke on a whine with just a press of his fingers, and Tobio on the edge of his seat, he's nearly taken off guard by Hajime's sudden, clipped, "That's enough already! Stop screwing around."

"Tsk," Tooru says, pulling out his fingers. "What do you think, Tobio-chan?" He encourages Tobio up, closer, to get a good look at Hajime's ass, and Tooru watches Hajime shiver, hands clenched in the bedsheets, cheek pushed into the pillow. "Check for yourself," Tooru says, spreading Hajime's cheeks wide for Tobio, and Tobio slowly lifts his hand as though entranced, his cock ridged and starting to leak just as he pushes two fingers inside Hajime. "Is it loose enough?" Tooru asks in a murmur. "Do you think? For Tobio-chan's cock?"

Tobio shivers, then nods, quickly. Still, as moves impossibly slow as moves between Hajime's spread legs, lining himself up, then, with one last glance up at Oikawa to make sure this is actually allowed - he pushes in.

Slowly.

Tooru grins to himself, because he can tell, by the way Hajime's mouth has dropped open, his head hanging between his arms, Tobio's pace is probably a bigger tease than anything Tooru did.

"You - " Hajime swallows, clearly embarrassed. Tobio freezes in place. "You can move faster than that."

Tobio blinks, then nods, pushing in with a bit more force. Hajime ducks his head down, wincing slightly. Tobio is not small.

By the time he's fully inside Hajime, Tobio is biting his lower lip, eyes roaming over Hajime's back in a daze, like he can't believe this is actually happening. 

"Iwaizumi-san?" he asks, resting his hands on Hajime's hips nervously, as though his dick wasn't wedged up as deeply inside him as he can get it.

"Just. Wait a second," Hajime forces out.

Hajime almost always covers his face with his arm or buries it in a pillow while getting fucked, and Tooru's let him have that – he doesn't know if he's going to be able to do so anymore, because the look on Hajime's face alone is enough to make Tooru's already hard cock twitch. 

"Do you always look like this, Iwa-chan? When I'm fucking you?" Tooru asks, holding Hajime's face in his hands, running his thumb over Hajime's swollen lip before leaning in and taking a kiss, which makes Hajime shiver even more, hands squeezing at the bedsheet desperately. "I'm going to have fuck you so I can see your face from now on, okay?"

Hajime just inhales sharply, too wrecked to form a response. Tooru has seen this – the way his mouth shakes, teeth gritting together, but the glistening eyes, the flush on his upper cheeks, his pupils so wide, eyes distant and wet – now that Tooru _knows_ , he won't be able to forget. 

"Is – it okay?" Tobio asks, voice shaking. "Can I move?"

"Yes," Hajime says, shortly.

So Tobio moves, and Hajime _moans_. 

Tobio's breath catches. He looks over Hajime's back to Tooru, for approval, mirroring Hajime's expression, both of them – both of them at once, looking at Tooru like that, vulnerable and needy. 

"Holy shit," Tooru huffs, harder than he's ever been, the power rush traveling through him in one, sudden throb of pleasure, and he can't hold back anymore, hand driving for his cock, working it desperately. "Are you gonna make your senpai come, Tobio-chan?"

"I'm – I'm trying – "

"Harder," Hajime says, hiding half his face in the pillow, embarrassed at how desperate he sounds. 

Tobio has to hear it in his voice, because he pauses for a moment, and then he's thrusting in faster, deeper, _harder_ , and Hajime grips the pillow with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut, submitting to Tobio's pace. 

Tobio is truly a stamina monster, Tooru's experienced it himself, and watches Hajime truly appreciate it for the first time. Tobio keeps going, at that exact brutal pace, and it's impossible for anyone to maintain their composure under an onslaught like this, and soon Hajime is moaning, rocking his hips back into it.

"You look so good like this, Hajime," Tooru says as he watches, and it feels like nonsense spilling out of his mouth as he strokes himself faster. "So good when you take a dick, so pretty." Hajime shakes his head no, but his legs are spreading wider, and Tobio is fucking faster. "So good when you take your kohai's dick."

Tobio has reached around, is rubbing his thumb across the top of Hajime's dick in a way Tooru knows feels particularly brutal just now, when you're just about to come. Tobio knows how to map out the sensitive parts of someone's body, and seeks them out indiscriminately, mercilessly, and Tooru's sure that's part of why Hajime sobs when he comes, tears finally leaking down his cheeks, forcibly _dragged_ over the edge. "Shit – _Tobio_ ," he sobs.

It's too much, his wrecked, well fucked expression. Tooru can't wait for Hajime to catch his breath, grabbing for him immediately for a kiss, lifting him from the mattress and drinking in his gasps and broken exhales. 

"I need – " Tobio's eyes are shut tight, chewing on his bottom lip, hands clenched tight on Hajime's waist. "I – "

"You can fuck him," Tooru says, petting Hajime's hair from where his head rests on his shoulder. "It's okay, right? You like being fucked after you come?"

"S'okay," Hajime says, brokenly. 

Tobio rocks into him with such force it speaks to how much he was holding himself back, ducking down to press his forehead into Hajime's shoulders, focusing hard on the sensations, mouth dropping open. 

"Shit," Hajime hisses softly, all tender and shaking in Tooru's arms, and Tooru doesn't really want to be this perverted, but he can't help it. He shifts, finding a position where his dick is pressed against some warm, soft bit of Hajime – his thigh – and starts rocking against him, rutting like a teenager, chasing his release, Hajime sandwiched between the two of them as they use his body to get off. 

Tobio comes first, clinging tighter to Hajime and pressing the moan into his back, and his blissed out expression brings a delicious afterclap of that power-rush from before and Tooru huffs, grinding against Hajime and coming hard enough that his toes curl.

Tobio leaves the bed, quickly returning with a rag, cleaning himself and between Hajime's legs.

"Sorry," Tobio says.

"Why?" Hajime grunts without opening his eyes. Tobio looks over Hajime's body, clearly fretting. It's nearly identical to how Tobio reacted to fucking Tooru the first time, like he enjoyed himself so much he's sure he must have broken something in the process. Tooru hides his pleased smile in the top of Hajime's head.

"You – " Tobio says, and is stuck there.

"You were good," Hajime says, voice low and calm. "That was good."

"Okay," Tobio says, still a little uncertain. Hajime reaches out a blind hand, somehow hunting out Tobio with eerie accuracy, tugging him down, until they lay face to face.

He opens his eyes just a crack and gives Tobio a long, exhausted kiss. "It was good."

"Good," Tobio says, finally settling down. "Okay."


End file.
